Soul Eater Fanfiction
by snowfall101
Summary: I created some characters for this and basically making this soul eater based. Enjoy!


Prologue

It was shining brightly outside, when I first kept turning into a Scythe for some damn reason. To begin explaining what took place I sat on the couch one morning eating toast and watching netflix. I got to my feet and I dashed upstairs to my room and during the process I suddenly transform into a Scythe.

" What the hell?" I thought. "I-I'm a Scythe? No. Not possible." I fell to the ground and I wasn't a Scythe anymore. While rubbing my eyes I thought that I was just daydreaming again. Maybe I wasn't, I wasn't exactly sure. Anyways I decided to get outside for some breath of fresh air when I suddenly transform into a Scythe again. This time I knew this wasn't any type of dream. This was reality, I immediately panicked and went to go talk to my mother about this matter. She wasn't surprised and she already knew but She received and invitation that invited me to this academy called the DWMA. So I had to pack because the DWMA had dorms.

I did a little research about this DWMA, it stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy, but DWMA for short. It's a school located almost in the center of Death City, Nevada which is in the United States. The school is run by Death himself. Apparently the Academy is a training facility for Meisters and Demon Weapons. Death created this school as a type of organization I guess. Lemme read more. The organization protects peace in order to prevent the rebirth of a Kishin. A Kishin is a god-like individual born from the over-hunting of innocent souls whose madness wavelength could destroy the entire world.

Jeez! I never knew that the school had so much information about it. Anyways I need to pack my stuff because in 3 days my mom is sending me to the DWMA. I reached for my backpack and packed some books I liked, my journal, pencils, clothes, my laptop, my charger, my headphones, Hairbrush, Toothpaste, my toothbrush and some money I had saved up. Soon the time came when I had been sent off to the DWMA and all I saw were stairs. I was actually excited as I walked up the stairs, I had butterflies in my stomach. My hands and palms were shaking as I grabbed the door to the school. I opened the door and headed inside where other students gave me scary looks as if they were going to attack me or something. I walked on to see a sign pointing to the room where the newbies went and I headed in that direction. I saw that my name wasn't on that damn list and that I was in the E.A.T program. What's the E.A.T program?

I decided to do more research and it stood for the Especially Advantaged Talent Class. Apparently this class is the unique and advanced type. More advanced? I can't handle when I transform into a Scythe though. I decided not to be bothered by that fact. We got to choose partners, so of course I had to find a meister. Quickly I looked around, seeing if I knew anyone. Which I didn't seem to reconginze anyone. Apparently I was already assigned a meister, so I didn't get to choose after all. First of all you may wondering, exactly who am I? Well my name is Crystal and I am 14 years old. Of course I am female and I have dark ginger hair with blue hazel eyes. My partner was a guy with a yellow and grey jacket. He wore regualar jeans and sneakers. He had blond hair as well and his name was Max. That about sums it up so far. Moving on!

Chapter 1

Max. He was a witch and a meister. It seemed like a very weird combination but witches don't always have to be female. It's been about 2 weeks since I've spoken a single word to my mom but near that time I've had learned to control when I transform into a Scythe. Finally after 2 months Max and I had received a task to get our first kishin soul, since we've been training for a little while. We headed to the forest and that's where we're supposed to be. Soon something huge and vicious faced us. Max's palm was shaking, soon he gave me a look and I knew what to do.

" Crystal! Now!" Max yelled. Immediately then I transformed into a Scythe and the battle for the Scythe began. Max was twirling and spinning around while holding me in my Scythe form. The monster in front of us was dashing towards us and I got worried. I tried to yell but nothing came out. Max knew what he was doing then suddenly he slashed the monster with me as a Scythe. The monster fell down but wait that wasn't enough to take it down. The monster got up again but threw Max backwards, tears filled my eyes but I knew he wouldn't give up. He got up again but got thrown around again. He was persistent and one more time he got up.

" Soul Resonance!" Max and I both yelled as blue energy surrounded us. Max sliced the monster one final time with me as A Scythe. It was done. The soul appeared as I transformed back. I took the soul realizing we had 98 kishin souls left and 1 witch soul to collect. With relief that we collected our first soul I gave Max a hug but he wouldn't let go, but I didn't really mind it. After a bit longer we headed back to the academy to report back. One year had past and we had the same routine still, and we had 97 souls collected but also today was a huge test in the DWMA. Max of course sat next to me and the test was a written test. I've been studying for 2 weeks now and I believe Max didn't even study at all. All the teacher had to do was yell start and the test would begin. I was anxious to see the questions.

" Start!" The teacher yelled as The sound of pencils writing had started. These were pretty easy for me as 10 minutes had past.

" One sound mind. One sound body. The resonance of souls can be used to get a soul from a monster with one hit. What is required for that to take place?" I read silently inside my head. Oh that's really easy.

" One weapon and one meister must be in sync so they understand each other's movement and skills or the Soul resonance goes wrong." I wrote onto the test as an answer.

" Time!" The teacher yelled as everyone then immediately handed their tests back. The teacher explained that the results would be posted in about a week. When the results were posted I was surprised to get the highest score. While Max got the lowest score, of course because he didn't even try studying.

Chapter 2

Since we had 99 souls right at this moment and we only needed one more soul but it has to be the soul of a witch. We heard about there being a place where the witch we targeted lived. Apparently her name was Angel. I followed behind Max as we inched closer to where Angel was last spotted.

" Surprise!" A voice said, but I knew it was female.

" What? No way! Angel knew we were coming. Well no wonder she's a witch after all." I thought.

" Okay Crystal! You try being a meister right now. I wanna see if I can be a blade!" Max said.

" I wanna see!" Angel exclaimed as Max was a blade. I held him and I felt weird. Unnatural.

" He's pretty cute! Maxy-boy why don't you ditch that girl of yours? Why don't you become mine?" Angel asked. There was a bit of silence until I yelled towards Angel.

" No way! He's my partner! He would never abandon me for the likes of you!" I yelled while running towards Angel with Max as a blade in my palms. I missed each attack and I was sent backwards onto a roof and I was hanging off the roof holding Max's hand hoping he would pull me back up. His grip loosened as he had a look on his face, and he let go. Why? I got up facing Angel and Max was standing by her side.

" Why Max?" I said while clenching my palms into a fist.

" Pretty obvious if you ask me. Any guy would choose a body like that instead of a flat chested girl like you." Max explained. I held my breath and swallowed back my tears.

" Your insane Max! You wanna choose her? Even after everything we've been through? What the hell has gotten into you? When.. When we played games, spent time together and when we hugged. Did that mean nothing to you?!" I yelled. There was a moment of silence until I yelled again. " Why are men so fucked up like this! Choosing one girl over another. Cheating. Why do all men feel like cheating is ok? I wish all men would just Die!" I yelled.

" Real men don't cheat." Max said while making his arm a weapon and slicing Angel getting her soul.

" Crystal! Come back!" Max yelled.

" I don't wanna hear any of your damn excuse Max!" I yelled. " You let me down way too many times. It's always the same damn thing!." He gripped my hand tightly that it hurt but I chose not to say anything.

" Look Max. I.." I said but I was cut off as Max gave my cheek a kiss. CHOP! I smacked Max with the spine of my book.

" H-Heh. Owch." Max said as if he didnt't care that I smacked him. I eventually forgave his sorry ass. ( After hitting him with my book several times more.) I took the soul but it wasn't a witch soul. Why? Apparently it was a snow wolf with magical powers. I was shocked. We have to start all over again. When I first came to the DWMA I was different until I met Max. The question is do I like him more than a partner? Well... Maybe.. It all depends.


End file.
